


We Don't Do That Here

by DianaandAlicia



Series: The Otto-Clarks [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Family Feels, Guardians Nick and Troy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Alicia, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: It's Alicia's first morning in the Otto-Clark home. Troy and Nick find out something unsettling.





	We Don't Do That Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeteoraWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/gifts).



> In this series I'm doing it where Nick is 21 and Troy is 25. Alicia is 4 at the beginning but will get older as the series progresses. I'm not the biggest fan of Madison so I decided to play off of an idea of what if Nick and Troy were Alicia's legal guardians.
> 
> This series is for my dear friend Sam (MeteoraAngel). Sam, I hope you like it!

It was late morning in the Otto-Clark household. Nick was in the kitchen making lunch and Troy was on his way to his sister in law, Alicia's room. The day prior, Nick and Alicia's mother was arrested on counts of child neglect and abuse, and the judge granted Nick and Troy with temporary custody. After the trial is over, the judge will either grant the two permanent custody or Madison will be acquitted of all charges and get Alicia back, though based on all the evidence, that is very unlikely. 

Alicia's four years old so if they get permanent custody, she'll be with them for a very long time. 

Troy walked into Alicia's bedroom and saw her playing with her doll house, still wearing her nightgown. After about five seconds, he noticed that something was off. The closer he got to Alicia the more he smelled something bad. He wasn't used to having kids in the house, especially small ones so it took him a minute. 

"Alicia did you go potty?" He asked going over to the girl. The little girl blushed but stayed silent and kept playing. Troy slowly lifted her nightgown and saw a wet Pull-Up around her waist, the same one that Nick had put on her the night before. 

"Alicia why didn't you change when you woke up?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare the poor girl. 

"Mommy says I'm not allowed to touch my Pull-Ups. That's a job for a mommy or a daddy." 

"You could have asked me to change you, or Nick." 

"I'm not allowed." Alicia said quietly, giving Troy a sad expression. 

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as he held out his hand and led Alicia to the bathroom. 

"Mommy waited sometimes until after lunch to change me and if I asked I had to stay in it until bath time at night." 

"Well Baby Girl, we don't do that here. Right away when you wake up in the morning, I want you to come to either Me or Nick and tell us if you need changing. We will do it right away, first thing." Troy explained as he ripped the sides of the Pull-Up. 

"Oh Alicia." Troy whispered, feeling pity for the poor girl. The second he removed her Pull-Up he was met with pinkish red diaper rashes, spread across Alicia's backside with a couple patches on her crotch. 

Troy cleaned her with a baby wipe and called for Nick. He needed to see this and Troy also didn't know where the rash cream was. 

"What's up?" Nick asked as he entered the bathroom. 

"Do we have diaper rash cream?" Troy asked, gesturing to Alicia's rashes. 

"Where did those come from?" Nick asked, confused. When they gave Alicia a bath last night there weren't any rashes on her. 

"It appears your mother liked to withhold changes. She'd wait until afternoon to change Alicia from her night time Pull-Up. I'm assuming that her staying in wet things for hours on end cause the rashes to just flare up." Troy said. 

Nick nodded and went through the medicine cabinet. He found some rash cream and handed it off to Troy. "When you're done here, lunch will be ready." He said as he left the room. 

Troy coated Alicia's underwear area with a generous amount of rash cream before helping her into her panties. "Would you like to keep your nightgown on or would you like to put on some clothes?" He asked, letting her choose. It was Alicia's first full day in the house and both he and Nick wanted to make her feel comfortable while she adjusted. 

"Nightgown." Alicia whispered, holding Troy's hand as they left the bathroom and went downstairs. 

Later, while Alicia was playing, Nick and Troy were in the kitchen having a talk. 

"I told her that she can come to us if she needs something, so she won't be afraid of getting punished." Troy said, keeping his voice hushed, in case Alicia came into the room. 

"I can't believe my mother would do that. The diaper rashes must have been one of the many things that the preschool teacher noticed." Nick said. He was angry, and for good reason. 

"Well, we can't do anything to change the past. But we can do things to make Alicia's future better." Troy said, knowing that Nick was going through the "what if" scenarios in his head. 

"Yeah." Nick agreed. He knew that Troy was right. "From now on, whoever wakes up Alicia in the morning has to check her Pull-Up and change her into panties right away. Even if she's dry. That way we can get her into a routine of cleaning up and getting dressed in the morning." He added, wanting to adjust Alicia into their house the correct way. 

Troy nodded in agreement and gave Nick a hug. "Now that she's here, it's all gonna be ok." He reassured his boyfriend. Nick returned the hug and settled his worries a bit. Troy's hugs had a calming effect to them. 

"Let's go see what she's doing." Nick whispered, and the two went to Alicia's room to check on the little girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone who reads this likes it, and more will come soon!


End file.
